La carta Shadow
by Sorcerer.of.Dark
Summary: Un nuevo reto para nuestros amigos, nuevos personajes y un nuevo rival. Que sucedera?. Pesimo resumen lo se pero es que este fanfic lo escribi hace muchos años ahora recien lo publico,lo encontre en un disco duro viejo.Inclusive los nombres estan mal je.
1. Una grata sorpresa

Capitulo 1: Una grata sorpresa

Han pasado 7 años desde que Shaoran se despidió de Sakura en el aeropuerto, y las cosas han cambiado mucho en la escuela Tomoeda al igual que sus alumnos.

Sakura y Tomoyo han salido de compras sin pensar los que les pasaría...

Sakura: Gracias Tomoyo por llamarme a salir de compras

Tomoyo: No te preocupes Sakura...

Sakura: Dime , que has venido a comprar

Tomoyo: Nada en especial...solo un poco de tela para tu siguiente vestido.

Sakura: Es algo que envidio de ti Tomoyo, tienes mucha creatividad.

Tomoyo: No es nada querida Sakura , tu también tienes dones y atributos que yo envidio.

Sakura: No digas eso...

Tomoyo: Por ejemplo eres una gran atleta, eres muy ágil...

Sakura: (sonrojada)

Tomoyo: (tocándose la mejilla como habitualmente lo hace) y tienes un cuerpo muy

hermoso.

Sakura: (aun más sonrojada) no digas eso ,tu también eres muy bella.

Tomoyo: bueno, adonde iremos...

Sakura: que te parece a tu casa, Kero debe haber hecho un desastre la mía...

Tomoyo: Esta bien, vamos.

Sakura y Tomoyo llegan a la gran mansión donde todas las jóvenes señoritas de seguridad de Tomoyo las esperaban...

: Señorita en donde se había metido.

Tomoyo: por favor, ya tengo 18 años , ya puedo cuidarme sola.

: pero señorita , tiene visitas.

Tomoyo: ¿visitas?

: si, dos jóvenes...

Sakura: ¡Tomoyo! Dos jóvenes, y no me has dicho nada.

Tomoyo: yo... no se...

: pase a recibirlos.

Tomoyo: si!

Sakura: (caminando) ¿quiénes crees que sean?

Tomoyo: (caminando)no lo se...

Sakura: me siento algo extraña, como un calor en mi.

: (abriendo las puertas) ¡señores, la señorita Tomoyo!

!!!SORPRESA¡¡¡

Eran Shaoran, mucho más grande, y estaba acompañado por Eriol, los cuales no tenían una cara muy alegre pero al verlas a las dos ,sus rostros cambiaron inmediatamente...

Shaoran: Sakura!!!

Sakura: Sha...Shao...ran...Shaoran, que alegría verte!!!

Shaoran: te he extrañado mucho... (abrasándola)

Sakura: (pensando) siento, siento el calor de Shaoran... es un sentimiento muy acogedor.

Eriol: ( se acerca a Tomoyo, le toma la mano y la besa) Buenos días mi querida Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: (sonrojada) Hola Eriol... que agradable sorpresa.

Sakura: Pero , pero ¿como?

Shaoran: Sakura ... Eriol y yo hemos venido a decirte algo.

Sakura: ¿algo?

Tomoyo: pues vamos al mi cuarto, es muy bueno para dialogar.

Eriol: de acuerdo.

Tomoyo: es por aquí, ven Eriol, sígueme.(lo toma de la mano)

Así fueron al cuarto de Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura estaban tomados de la mano mientras que al lado suyo estaban caminando Eriol y Tomoyo, la cual estaba muy nerviosa...

* * *

  
Bueno este es el primer capitulo del que en verdad fue mi primer fanfiction. Tenia entre 14 o 15 años vaya bueno espero que les guste, le he hecho correcciones ortograficas ya que era un desastre jajajaja , pero no he cambiado absolutamente nada de la historia o las frases, es un estilo diferente al que uso en "Solo busco tu sonrisa" , era sencillo segun recuerdo, se me hace mas dificil la narrativa. Bueno esta completo, espero que les guste.


	2. Una noticia inesperada

Capitulo 2: Una noticia inesperada

Ya en el cuarto de Tomoyo , todos estaban sentados dialogando...

Sakura: Dime Shaoran que es lo que querías decirme.

Shaoran: vinimos a prevenirte.

Sakura: ¿prevenirme de que?

Shaoran: Eriol y yo sentimos una presencia muy familiar hace tres días, y acordamos

en venir a prevenirte.

Tomoyo: ¿de que? ¿hay peligro?

Eriol: no lo sabemos

Shaoran: pero esta presencia es muy parecida a la de...

Sakura: ¿a la de quien?

Shaoran: a la del Mago Clow.

Sakura: pero... eso es imposible, si Eriol es...

Eriol: lo sabemos esa es la interrogante, yo no he hecho nada.

Shaoran: por eso venimos a consultarte, ha pasado algo con las cartas.

Sakura: no, nada.

Eriol: que extraño , de ser así me hubiera dado cuenta.

Tomoyo: Disculpen pero, ¿no habrá la opción que exista otra carta?

Eriol: (le cambio la voz) eso es imposible, yo solo cree las cartas que posee Sakura.

Tomoyo: ¿qué pasa?

Sakura: no te preocupes, por si no lo recuerdas Eriol, es la reencarnación del mago Clow.

Tomoyo: ha por supuesto.

Sakura ¿y ahora que haremos?

Eriol: por lo pronto tenemos que proteger a Sakura lamentablemente no traje a mis

Guardianes.

Shaoran: no te preocupes. Sakura te tengo que enseñar algo.

Sakura: ¿qué?

Shaoran: acompáñame.

En el patio de Tomoyo...

Sakura: ¿qué me querías enseñar?

Shaoran : en los 7 años que pasaron me empeñe en superar mis poderes, y quería decirte que tu me ayudaste en esto.

Sakura: ¿yo?

Shaoran: cuando estaba a punto de rendirme... me vino a la mente tu hermoso rostro, lleno de alegría ,con esto ocurrió un milagro. (saca algo de su mochila)

Sakura: ¿qué es eso?

Shaoran: te presento a las Cartas Shaoran.

Sakura: ¡que!

Shaoran: como descendiente del mago Clow no me podía quedar atrás. Además mi madre no quería q la familia se quedara atrás así q mando a forjar de nuevo mi espada y con este libro hicimos estas cartas……no son iguales de poderosas que las Clow pero son muy utiles.

Sakura: es sorprendente.

Shaoran: vamos te llevare a tu casa. Aun no las he probado todas.

Sakura: de acuerdo.

Shaoran: (invoca a su espada y toma una carta) ¡VUELO!

De pronto salieron alas de la espalda de Shaoran , él levanto a Sakura en sus brazos y se elevaron en el aire...

Shaoran: vamos!

Sakura: (infla las mejillas)…..(piensa) se ha copiado de mis cartas! (mira a Shaoran)

Shaoran: pasa algo? (la mira)

Sakura: (lo mira) no nada (piensa) es tan lindo ¡ ^^

Shaoran: vamos!

Sakura: Shaoran

Shaoran: dime Sakura

Sakura: nada (pensando) que cálido se siente el pecho de Shaoran (sonrojada).

Shaoran: Sakura esa es tu casa...

Sakura: si...si es esa (aun sonrojada)

Shaoran: bajemos.

Sakura: (ya en el piso) gracias, dime en donde te quedaras a dormir.

Shaoran: aun no lo se... tal vez en un hotel. Olvide las llaves de mi casa de Japón.

Sakura: porque no te quedas a dormir en mi casa... mi padre salió de viaje por razones de trabajo y hay un cuarto libre...

Shaoran: (sonrojado) no...no...no puedo.

Sakura: vamos pasa... o no quieres estar cerca de mi...

Shaoran: no ... no... es eso.

Sakura: (empujándolo) vamos pasa.

Shaoran: no!!!

Sakura: pero no trates de hacer ... (sonrojada)

Shaoran: ¿a que te refieres?

Sakura: nada, no te preocupes...pasa


	3. Una noche especial

Capitulo 3: Una noche especial.

En la casa de Sakura...

Sakura: bien Shaoran este es tu cuarto...

Shaoran: si...gracias.

Sakura: que te pasa, estas sudando.

Shaoran: (sonrojado) tu...tu...pijama...es... muy...no se ...muy

Autor: para explicarles el comportamiento de Shaoran, la pijama de Sakura es de color rosa, pero de seda semi- transparente con un escote. Muy llamativo para el pobre chico. ^_^

Sakura: a es eso, discúlpame es que la pijama anterior ya no me queda...lo siento.

Shaoran: No, no te preocupes, es solo que no estoy familiarizado con esto.

Sakura: bueno... buenas noches.

Shaoran: si, buenas noches querida Sakura.

En esa noche Sakura tuvo una pesadilla...

Sakura: (entra al cuarto de Shaoran) Shaoran!!!

Shaoran: que pasa... estas bien

Sakura: tuve un sueño terrible

Shaoran: ¿que soñaste?

Sakura: soñé que una sombra envolvía a Tomoyo, a Eriol, a mi hermano y a ti, fue terrible...

Shaoran: no te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo (abrazándola)

Sakura: Shaoran (llorando)

Shaoran: te quiero Sakura.

Sakura: yo también, yo también.

Autor: en ese momento, sucedió algo que Shaoran nunca se imagino, se acerco lentamente a Sakura y la beso.

Sakura: quédate conmigo, no me dejes nunca.

Shaoran : nunca, yo siempre estaré contigo.

A la mañana siguiente...

Shaoran: (abre los ojos y se sorprende)

Autor: Shaoran estaba echado en la cama, y a su lado una bella Sakura aun dormida.

Shaoran: Pero...

Sakura: (se levanta) Shaoran que haces en mi cuarto.

Shaoran: te equivocas tú estás en mi cuarto.

Sakura. Entonces quiere decir que... (Se miran los dos a la cara)

Sakura y Shaoran: ¡¡¡DORMIMOS JUNTOS!!!

Touya: (toca la puerta) Sakura, sucede algo.

Sakura: no hermano.

Touya: (pensando) que hace Sakura en el cuarto del mocoso. Voy a entrar Sakura.

Sakura: no!!!

Shaoran: no te preocupes (saca una carta) ¡¡TIEMPO!!

El tiempo se detuvo, dándole oportunidad a Shaoran de salir del cuarto .

En el comedor de Sakura...la pareja entra al mismo tiempo los dos sonrojados hasta las orejas, al momento se sientan...

Sakura: sobre lo que paso...

Shaoran: Sí lo sé...

Sakura: bueno, dormí muy bien, gracias por... tu sabes ^_^... acompañarme.

Shaoran: ^_^ Si... acompañarte.

Sakura: Shaoran... yo... (le da un beso en la mejilla) te quiero mucho.

Shaoran: yo también te quiero Sakura.

Sakura: el teléfono, tengo que contestar.

Shaoran: me voy, si necesitas algo llámame, estaré en la casa de Tomoyo.

Sakura: de acuerdo.

Shaoran: nos vemos (le acaricia el rostro y la besa en los labios).

Touya: (mirándolos con los ojos de ira que siempre tiene con Shaoran) bueno... es su decisión.

Sakura: (contesta el teléfono) Hola.

Tomoyo: Hola Sakura.

Sakura: que pasa, te oyes extraña.

Tomoyo: Sakura, no sabes lo que sucedió, Eriol y yo...

Sakura: ¿si?

Tomoyo: bueno yo estoy enamorada de el.

Sakura: ¿qué maravilla?... ¿cómo?

Tomoyo: ayer nos quedamos hasta la noche hablando de cosas, solo cosas y nos dimos

cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Sakura: bueno y el en donde esta.

Tomoyo: Ah, eso, es algo que aun no lo creo, Eriol paso la noche aquí y, y... él y yo

dormimos juntos.

Sakura: ¡¡¿qué?!!

Tomoyo: ah por cierto, tu hermano llamo diciéndome que Shaoran paso la noche en su

casa , dime paso.

Sakura: oh nada.

Tomoyo: no te creo.

Sakura: ¿por qué?

Tomoyo: Sakura, tienes 18 años, no me digas que nunca paso por tu mente. Es una

experiencia maravillosa.

Sakura: Tomoyo, no pareces tu

Tomoyo: (cambia la voz) pues tal vez no lo sea.

Sakura: ¿quién eres tú?

Tomoyo: te lo diré, soy Tomoyo, y a la vez no lo soy.

Tomoyo: Pronto lo sabrás (cuelga el teléfono)


	4. La petición de Touya

Capitulo 4: La petición de Touya

En la calle ,Shaoran va caminando cuando es alcanzado por Touya...

Touya: ¡¡niño!! Espera.

Shaoran: ¿si?

Touya: necesito hablar contigo.

Shaoran: ¿sobre que?

Touya: necesito que me hagas un favor.

Shaoran: ¡¡¿qué?!!

Touya: Si no lo haces por mí, debes hacerlo por Sakura.

Shaoran: ¿qué pasa con ella?

Van a un parque cercano a hablar y toman asiento en una banca...

Touya: escucha, yo se que tienes unos sentimientos muy especiales con mi hermana.

Shaoran: Si... y eso.

Touya: por eso te pido este favor... necesito que seas su protector, su guardián.

Shaoran: ¿a que te refieres?

Touya: yo se que Sakura, al igual que tu y Yuki, claro sin mencionar a su muñeco amarillo con alas , poseen poderes mágicos.

Shaoran: ¿cómo?

Touya: la razón es que yo también los tuve.

Shaoran: ya veo.

Touya: por eso te lo pido a ti...ya que yo ya no puedo hacerlo... protege a mi hermana.

Shaoran: no te preocupes, no lo hago por ti , lo hago por que es mi deber.

Touya: (se para) pues entonces me voy mocoso.

Shaoran: (cara de molesto) adiós.

Touya: (se va caminando, se detiene y voltea con una sonrisa ) Ah si, gracias!!

Shaoran: (sonriendo) no te preocupes.

Touya: (se va a su casa caminando)

Shaoran: ( ve una sombra atrás de un arbol) ¿qué es eso? (pone una cara seria)

esa presencia es la misma... (sale corriendo)

Autor: Shaoran llega muy agitado a la casa de Sakura.

Shaoran: (tocando la puerta) Sakura tienes que estar a salvo.

Sakura: (abre la puerta) Shaoran , gracias a Dios que estas aquí.

Shaoran: ¿qué a sucedido?

Sakura: ah pasado algo muy extraño con Tomoyo.

Shaoran: ¿qué?

Sakura: su voz, no era ella.

Shaoran: Tranquilízate, explícamelo.

Sakura: dijo que era Tomoyo y a la vez no lo era.

Shaoran: que extraño.

Sakura: ¿qué crees que signifique?

Shaoran: no lo sé , no habrá sido otra persona.

Sakura: no lo creo, cuando conteste era Tomoyo.

Shaoran: esto debe estar relacionado con la sombra que vi en el parque.

Sakura: ¿qué sombra?

Shaoran: te lo explico en el camino.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban en camino de ir a la casa de Tomoyo.

Sakura: dime ¿de que sombra hablas?

Shaoran: vi una sombra muy extraña en el parque.

Sakura: qué raro.

Sahoran: lo más extraño es que cuando vi la sombra sentí la presencia de nuevo.

Sakura: después veremos eso, en este momento solo quiero ver si Tomoyo está bien.

Shaoran: debe estarlo.

Sakura: ¿por qué lo dices?

Shaoran: porque esta con Eriol.

Sakura: tienes razón.

Sahoran: el la protegerá.

Sakura: Shaoran, no te parece extraño que esa presencia sea la del Mago Clow y Eriol no sepa nada relacionado.

Shaoran: tenemos que preguntarle si sabe algo de ese ser oscuro.

Sakura: si!


	5. Una niña misteriosa

Capitulo 5: Una niña misteriosa.

Sakura y Shaoran llegan a la casa de Tomoyo, pero esta desérticas, van al cuarto de Tomoyo a buscarla...

Sakura: ¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! ¡¡¡Eriol!!!

Shaoran: ¡¡¿dónde están?!!!

Sakura: ven este es el cuarto de Tomoyo.

Shaoran: ¿pero que?

Autor: Sakura y Shaoran se sorprenden al ver a Eriol, desmayado, flotando en el aire y a Tomoyo con un traje muy llamativo (este traje es un poco distorsionado a su estilo,

es completamente hecho de cuero )

Tomoyo: (abrazando a Eriol y acariciando su rostro) Bienvenidos.

Sakura: ¿qué te pasa Tomoyo? ( llorando) tu no eres así.

Shaoran: es que no es ella.

Sakura: ¿qué?

Shaoran: la verdad es que esa es Tomoyo , pero esta siendo controlada por ese ser.

Sakura: (mira a su amiga y se tapa la boca con las manos) la sombra!!!

Tomoyo: pues lo han descubierto ¿eh?

Sakura : ¿qué piensas hacer con Tomoyo y Eriol?

Tomoyo: nada solo me estoy divirtiendo.

Sakura: no te dejare hacerles daño.

Tomoyo: (avanzando hacia ellos) ¿serias capas de lastimar a tu amiga?

Sakura: no...no

Tomoyo: (se acerca a Shaoran y le acaricia)

Shaoran: ¿qué tratas de hacer? (sonrojado)

Tomoyo: nada, solo esto ( lo besa en los labios)

Shaoran: detente (la empuja)

Sakura: tu no eres mi amiga. (saca la llave y invoca su báculo) Llave que guardas los

poderes de mi estrella...

Tomoyo: no te atrevas.

Sakura: (pensando) debe haber una forma de detenerla sin lastimarla.

Shaoran: ¿qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura: no puedo hacerle daño.

Shaoran: utiliza la carta escudo.

Sakura: claro... ¡¡ESCUDO!!

Autor: Tomoyo es rodeada por la carta escudo y la sombra sale del cuerpo de Tomoyo.

Después de esto la sombra toma forma de una niña vestida de negro, con un traje similar al de Tomoyo.

Niña: han descubierto mi verdadera apariencia he (sonriendo) pero aun así no me podrán detener.

Sakura: ¿pero quien eres?

Kero: (sale volando de la mochila de Sakura) ese rostro es similar a la de las cartas Clow.

Niña: yo soy una carta que surgió de la transformación de las cartas Clow a cartas

Sakura, y para especificar soy la carta contraria a la carta del esperanza.

Shaoran: ¿qué dices?

Niña: Pueden llamarme Esperanza Shadow......mejor Amor Shadow.....

Kero: (pensando) por supuesto shadow significa sombra. Este ser debe...

: Déjeme explicares , yo soy la representación de las partes negativas de las

cartas Clow, esto quiere decir que utilizo los poderes de todas las cartas.

Sakura: eso es imposible.

: ¿tu lo crees? Dime ¿cómo crees que hechice a Eriol?

Sakura: (preocupada)

: pues utilice los poderes de la carta sueño.

Shaoran: eso es...

: te haré una demostración. ( le salen alas negras en la espalda)

Shaoran: ¿qué haces?

: ¡TRUENO! (rompe el techo y sale volando)

Shaoran: la seguiré. ¡VUELO!

Sakura: no! Tenemos que ayudar a Tomoyo y a Eriol. (saca una carta)

Shaoran: ¿cuál utilizaras?

Sakura: ya a funcionado... ¡ESCUDO!

Eriol: (dentro de escudo se despierta) ¡que ha pasado?

Sakura: ¿estas bien?

Eriol: solo recuerdo que Tomoyo... (ve a Tomoyo tirada en el suelo y corre hacia ella)

¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! despierta por favor ¡Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: (abre los ojos) E...riol... que paso.

Eriol: (abrazándola y llorando) Tomoyo, gracias a Dios que estas bien.

Shaoran: Sakura.

Sakura: ¿qué es todo esto Shaoran? ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?

Kero: yo se los puedo explicar, creo.

Sakura: habla Kero.

Kero: espera, primero tenemos que llevar a Tomoyo a que descanse.

Shaoran : de acuerdo. (se acerca a Tomoyo para cargarla)

Eriol: no! Déjala, yo la llevo.

Shaoran: En verdad la amas, no es cierto Eriol.

Eriol: si, por esa razón la pagara el que le hizo esto.

Sakura: ¿pero crees que vuelva?

Eriol: por supuesto. Aun siento su presencia.

Shaoran: es cierto.

Kero: pues lo que creo es . (todos lo miran)


	6. El secreto de la carta sombra

Capitulo 6: El secreto de la carta sombra.

En la casa de Sakura, todos están hablando de lo ocurrido, Tomoyo esta descansando en el cuarto de Sakura...

Sakura: (cerrando la puerta) está durmiendo.

Shaoran: ¿ y Eriol?

Sakura: esta que la acompaña.

Shaoran: Sakura, de donde crees que haya salido este ser.

Sakura: no lo se.

Eriol: (sale del cuarto) díganme ¿quién demonios le hizo esto?

Sakura: nunca te he visto tan molesto Eriol.

Shaoran: si, tranquilízate, te lo diremos.

Sakura: todo esto lo ocasiono una carta llamada Amor Shadow.

Eriol: ¡¿Shadow?!

Shaoran: dime ¿sabes algo de esto?

Eriol: si , se me hace familiar.

Kero: por supuesto, eso me lo dijo el mago Clow antes de morir...

Eriol: de que hablas...

Kero: El mago Clow me dijo que... (Recordando)

Clow: Kerberos, creo que he cometido un grabe error.

Kero: ¿qué dices?

Clow: este error, tal vez le causara varios problemas a su nuevo dueño.

Kero: ¿nuevo dueño?

Clow: si, creo que será una preocupación que tendré durante toda mi vida.

Kero: ¿ no seas tonto?...

Clow: (mirando al cielo serio, con una cara triste)

Kero: (lo mira)... Clow... (termina el recuerdo)

Sakura: con que a eso se refería.

Kero: yo creo que el mago Clow no quería que su reencarnación sufriera, así que Eriol no recuerda nada referido a la carta Shadow.

Shaoran: yo estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Kero: ¡¿qué?! Han pasado muchas cosas extrañas en este día ,pero que el mocoso este

de acuerdo conmigo...

Shaoran: Creen que el segundo guardián sepa algo más.

Sakura: te refieres a Yue.

Shaoran: si.

Kero: tal ves tengas razón, en ese tipo de cosas, Clow era más discreto con mi persona, todo lo contrario que con Yue.

Sakura: pues vamos a las casa de Yukito.

Shaoran: (molesto)

Sakura: ( lo mira ) Shaoran, no te preocupes. (se acerca a el) yo te amo solo a ti (lo besa)

Shaoran: (se sonroja)

Eriol: vayan ustedes, yo me quedare cuidando a Tomoyo.

Sakura y Shaoran: Si!!!

En la casa de Yukito...

Sakura: aquí es.

Shaoran: si.

Yukito: ( abre la puerta ) hola Sakura, que sorpresa.

Sakura: hola Yukito.

Shaoran: (molesto)

Sakura: ( lo ve ) ^_^... Yue

Yukito: (se desmaya y se transforma en Yue)

Yue: Dime, Sakura.

Sakura: queremos hablar contigo.

Yue: de acuerdo, ¿qué quieres?

Sakura: dime ¿sabes algo sobre la carta Shadow?

Yue: !!! ... pasa , te lo contare.

Sakura: (adentro de la casa) dime , lo que sabes.

Yue: el mago Clow sabia que había el riesgo de que al cambiar las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura se formaría un desequilibrio entre las cartas, se liberaría sus contrarias.

Sakura: pero solo a aparecido una carta ,la carta Amor Shadow.

Shaoran: pero esa carta fue la que creaste tu misma.

Yue: entonces esa es la razón, al crearse la carta Amor que tienes, las otras cartas se

liberaron, en una sola personalidad.

Sakura: y que debemos hacer.

Yue: debemos cuidar a la nueva dueña, tratara de destruir a Sakura y a sus seres queridos.

Sakura: Eso significaba el sueño que tuve.

Shaoran: entonces Tomoyo, fue la primera, quien era el segundo que era atrapado por la sombra en tu sueño.

Sakura: a Eriol.

Yue. Ahora en donde está.

Sakura: cuidando a Tomoyo.

Shaoran: ¡Demonios! (sale corriendo)

Sakura: ¿qué pasa? ( lo sigue)

Shaoran: no lo entiendes, tiene a Eriol.

Yue: (los sigue volando) pero... (Se detiene) si esa carta está aquí significa que

Sakura...demonios tengo que encontrar a la carta.


	7. El poder del amor

Capitulo 7: El poder del amor.

Sakura y Shaoran llegan a la casa de Sakura usando la carta vuelo...

Sakura: ¡Tomoyo! Este bien.

Shaoran: (abre el cuarto de Sakura) ¡Eriol!

Eriol: (con una espada en la mano a punto de matar a Tomoyo) ¡Muere!

Shaoran: (saca su espada) ¡detente!

Sakura: (saca a Tomoyo del cuarto) Tomoyo despierta.

Shaoran: (peleando con Eriol) reacciona.

Eriol: (con unos ojos rojos) creo que acabare contigo primero.

Tomoyo: (despierta) Eriol... ¿dónde está Eriol? ( lo mira peleando) ¡Eriol!

Eriol: (no escucha y sigue peleando)

Tomoyo: (corre hacia Eriol) ¡Eriol!

Sakura: Espera. Tomoyo, es peligroso.

Shaoran: ¡TRUENO!

Tomoyo: ¡no le hagas daño! (abraza a Eriol por la espalda y empieza a llorar) Eriol, por favor detente, detente.

Eriol: ( no escucha)

Shaoran: aléjate de el.

Tomoyo: Eriol, ¿no te acuerdas de mi? Soy Tomoyo, por favor detente.

Eriol: (se detiene y le cambian los ojos) To... Tomo...Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: detente por favor, te lo suplico...

Eriol: (sus ojos vuelven a ser rojos) aléjate (empuja a Tomoyo)

Tomoyo: ¿qué pasa contigo?

Shaoran: ¡ESPADA! (sigue peleando con Eriol pero con más agilidad).

Eriol: como quieras...!ESPADA! (le clava la espada en el brazo)

Shaoran: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: !Shaoran!

Tomoyo: ¡detente!

Eriol: el golpe de gracia.

Tomoyo: (se interpone)¡¡no!!

Eriol: (la lastima con la espada y se sorprende)

Tomoyo: vuelve a ser el Eriol, que quiero tanto. (sangra)

Eriol: (ve la sangre) ¡Sangre! Tomoyo, ¿qué he hecho?

Tomoyo: Te quiero... Eriol... (cae desmayada)

Sakura: Tomoyo...no...no...no puede ser.

Eriol: (le cambian los ojos) Tomoyo, no te mueras, no me dejes... (tira la espada y la

sombra sale de su cuerpo) debes estar bien. (se agacha)

: demonios, ya me las pagaran.

Shaoran: maldita (corre para atacarla)

Eriol: (mira con odio a la carta, toma la espada y hace lo mismo)

: (es lastimada por los dos al mismo tiempo) malditos ya verán.

Tomoyo: (en el suelo) Eriol...

Eriol: (corre hacia Tomoyo) ¡Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: ( le acaricia el rostro a Eriol) que felicidad, eres el mismo de antes.

Eriol: no te preocupes, vas a reponerte.

: si te vuelves a interponer otra ves haré de tu vida un infierno. (desaparece).

Eriol llevo en brazos a Tomoyo hasta el hospital, en donde se encuentran con alguien conocido...

Sakura: ¿Hermano que haces aquí?

Touya: por si no lo recuerdas yo trabajo aquí. (Touya acaba de terminar sus estudios en medicina y trabaja en el hospital de la ciudad) ¿tu que haces aquí?.

Sakura: Por favor hermano tienes que ayudar a Tomoyo.

Eriol: por favor tienes que salvarla.

Yue: creo que llego tarde.

Sakura: ¿dónde estabas?

Yue: yo pense que tal ves pueda encontrar respuestas en la antigua casa de Clow, y

encontré algo muy interesantes.

Shaoran: ¿qué encontraste?

Yue: en los libros de Clow menciona unas contrarias al mago Clow, pero no menciona una representación de todas... es algo fuera de lo inusual.

Sakura: debió haber pasado cuando cree la última carta, la carta Amor.

Yue: eso debió haber me hizo dificil ya q la biblioteca esta debajo de ese parque.

Sakura: decía algo de cómo detenerla.

Yue: si, pero...

Sakura: ¿pero que?

Yue: pero, tendrás que sacrificar al ser más querido que tienes.

Sakura: ¿quieres decir? (voltea a mirar a Shaoran) (piensa) no otra ves...

Yue: lo lamento, pero el libro dice que debe ser destruido el origen de su aparición.

Sakura: No, no es posible, debe haber otra forma.

Eriol: ¿tal vez haya otra forma?

Sakura: ¿a qué te refieres?

Eriol: me refiero que utilices su origen , como su fin.

Sakura: ¿te refieres a la carta Esperanza?

Eriol: !Exacto!

Sakura: pero aunque he tratado, la carta no responde al hechizo, parece no tener una

Personalidad, o una identidad.

Yue: ¿o tal vez? Se necesite a los dos creadores.

Sakura: ¿qué?

Eriol: ¿tienes razón?

Sakura: ¿y quién es el otro creador de la carta?

Yue: ¿no es obvio?

Eriol: el otro creador es Shaoran, el fue la razón del origen de la carta.

Sakura: (sonrojada)(piensa) si....tienen razón...la ultima vez funciono con la carta sellada, cuando....estabamos juntos...(se sonroja mas)

Touya: ¿no es obvio?... ¿qué pasa?... tu verdadera identidad, ha cambiado mucho, ahora te pareces mas a Yuki.

Sakura: ¿hermano?... ¿tu sabias que Yue y Yukito?

Touya: por supuesto, y veo que también esta ese muñeco.

Kero: (se queda quieto)

Touya: deja de fingir, yo se que tienes vida.

Kero: (se mueve) lo sabía, tú tienes poderes mágicos.

Touya: te equivocas, los tenia.

Kero: por eso era tan difícil evitarte, tu puedes ver espíritus.

Touya: es correcto.

Sakura: hermano ¿podías ver a nuestra madre?

Touya: ya no... quisiera volver a hacerlo

Shaoran: eso se pude solucionar.

Sakura: ¿a qué te refieres?

Touya: no bromees.

Shaoran: no es broma... mis cartas... aun no tienen un guardián.

Touya: imposible... yo estar a tu disposición...nunca.

Shaoran: no , te equivocas... digo que puedes recuperar tus poderes con mis cartas, por si no lo entiendes , tus poderes se originaran en las cartas.

Sakura: ¿es eso posible?

Shaoran: por supuesto.

Touya: de acuerdo.

Shaoran: bueno, lo haremos tan pronto como Tomoyo despierte.

Touya: (se acerca a Shaoran)

Shaoran: ¿qué quieres?

Touya: ¿por qué haces esto?

Shaoran: lo hago, por el bien de Sakura.

Touya: ¿qué?

Shaoran: dudo que los guardianes y yo , podamos solos con esa carta.

Touya: entiendo.

Shaoran: por esa razón serás el cuarto...

Touya: ¿el cuarto?

* * *

  
Eto...referente al titulo, que quieren que les diga, era un niño muy romanticon.


	8. El cuarto guardián

Capitulo 8 : El cuarto guardián.

Touya: ¿a que te refieres con el cuarto?

Shaoran: ¿no lo entiendes tu serás el cuarto guardián de Sakura?

Touya: igual que Yuki.

Shaoran: manejaras a tu voluntad los poderes de todas las cartas, a diferencia de Kerberos o Yue.

Touya: ¿ y podré ver a mi ...?

Shaoran: claro que podrás ver a tu madre... aun mejor podrás visitarla con los poderes de la carta tiempo.

Yue: pero eso es imposible... la carta tiempo solo pude regresar un día.

Shaoran: lo se , pero, con los poderes de el hermano de Sakura y los míos, es posible

regresar varios años.

Yue: espero que resulte, ya que si no fuera por mi, tu aun tendrías tus poderes.

Shaoran: pues empecemos...

Touya: estas loco, estamos en un hospital.

Shaoran: tienes razón...

Eriol: pueden hacerlo en mi casa... ¿les parece bien?.

Shaoran: de acuerdo, vamos.

Los Touya, Shaoran y Yue fueron a la casa de Eriol acompañados por este, ya adentro Shaoran se prepara para realizar el conjuro.

Eriol: encontré el libro.

Shaoran: ese es el libro de Clow Leed.

Eriol: pues si , es mío.

Touya: ¿qué sucede?

Shaoran: nada... con este libro realizaremos el hechizo.

Eriol: listo, repite después de mí.

Shaoran: Sí!

Eriol: cartas creadas por Shaoran,...

Shaoran: cartas creadas por Shaoran,...

Eriol: les ordeno... que me ayuden a crear al nuevo guardián...

Shaoran: (levantando las manos) les ordeno... que me ayuden a crear al nuevo guardián...

Eriol: (telepáticamente) el resto depende de ti .

Shaoran: esta bien...el nuevo guardián , su protector y responsable, ahora te doy a ti

Touya...

Touya: (lo rodean las cartas de Shaoran)

Shaoran: los poderes, ya que tu eres... EL CUARTO ELEGIDO.

Touya:(las cartas le brindan sus poderes y su aspecto cambia, tiene la misma ropa que Yue)

Shaoran: perfecto, pero , que demonios.

Yue: tiene...tiene... 4 alas.

Eriol: es simple.

Shaoran: ¿qué?

Eriol: debe ser un símbolo de que sus poderes son más grandes que los de Yue o Kerberos.

Yue: debe ser eso.

Eriol: (contesta su celular) hola... de acuerdo.

Shaoran: ¿quién era?

Eriol: era Sakura, dice que Tomoyo ya está en su casa y que vayamos allá.

Yue: vamos.

Shaoran: de acuerdo.

Touya: esperen y yo.

Yue: pues vuela.

Touya: está bien...pero...

Shaoran: ¿pero que?

Touya: ¿cómo lo hago?

Shaoran, Eriol y Yue: (se caen con una pierna y una mano arriba típico de los animes)

Yue: (se para) solo salta y extiende las alas.

Touya: de acuerdo (sale volando)

Yue: rayos tiene una velocidad increíble.

Shaoran: si... pues vamos (saca su espada) VUELO.

Eriol: esperen ...(susurra) VUELO.

En la casa de Tomoyo...

Eriol: aquí estamos Sakura, que pasa.

Sakura: solo quería saber que estaban haciendo... ¿hermano?

Touya: si Sakura, que pasa.

Sakura: (se desmaya)

Shaoran: (la sostiene antes que se calla) una impresión muy fuerte.

Tomoyo: (en su cama) Eriol, eres tu...

Eriol: si ... estas mejor.

Tomoyo: si gracias... ya sabes mis sentimientos (se sonroja).

Eriol: ¿por qué te sonrojas? (se sienta en la cama junto a ella y la besa en los labios)

Tomoyo: (aun más sonrojada)

Eriol: tú también me gustas.

Sakura: (despierta) Mi hermano tiene alas.

Shaoran: si después te lo explico.

Yue: bueno veo que están bien... me retiro adiós.

Shaoran: adiós.

Sakura: mejor te transformas en Yukito antes de entrar a su casa.

Yue: tienes razón.

Touya: ¿ y yo como vuelvo a la normalidad?

Yue: solo cierra los ojos y lo entenderás y lo mismo es para transformarte en guardián.

Sakura: hermano , te ... cambiaras de nombre mmmmm......Tou

Touya: No... ¬¬ lo dejaremos en Touya , bien.

Yue: me voy (se va volando)

Touya: (ya en la normalidad) si, adiós.

Sakura: (suena el teléfono) yo contesto.


	9. Meiling y la reunión escolar

Capitulo 9: Meiling y la reunión escolar

Sakura: Hola, casa de la familia Daidoyi.

Meiling: Hola Sakura...soy yo, Meiling.

Sakura: Hola Meiling, que gusto escucharte.

Meiling: llamaba a Daidoyi para decirle que en dos días se realizara una reunión de ex

alumnos en la escuela Tomoeda, y yo pensaba que ella no estaba enterada, ¿y tu vas a ir?

Sakura: por supuesto, cuando vienes de Hong Kong?

Meiling: mañana.

Sakura: perfecto, nos vemos mañana.

Meiling: que alegría, ah por cierto... ¿has visto ha Shaoran?, ¿no esta en su casa?

Sakura: si esta aquí en la casa de Tomoyo, quieres hablar con él, ¡Shaoran!

Meiling: no , por favor no lo llames, que sea una sorpresa.

Sakura: créeme lo será.

Meiling: bueno, nos vemos mañana Sakura, Adiós.

Sakura: Adiós.

Meiling: (corta la llamada con una sonrisa)

Sakura: (cota la llamada) espero que no pase nada, en los próximos días.

: (mirando desde la ventana) no cuentes con eso, no cuentes con eso.(desaparece)

Shaoran: ¿quién era?

Sakura: era Mei... no...no era nadie.

Eriol: ha por cierto, me llego esta carta hace unos días, es de la escuela Tomoeda, se trata de una reunión de los antiguos alumnos de esta.

Shaoran: eso no lo sabía, ¿piensas ir , Sakura?

Sakura: si, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Shaoran: por supuesto.

Touya: pues yo los acompañare.

Sakura y Shaoran: ¡¿qué!?

Touya: lo que oyeron, a parte , yo tengo que ir con Kajo.

Sakura: ¿Kajo? , te refieres a la señorita Mizuki.

Touya: así es.

Sakura: ¿pero, Yukito?

Touya: mis sentimientos hacia el son muy fuertes pero ,no pensaras que...

Shaoran: (en vos baja) ja ja ja... afeminado.

Touya: ¡¿qué dijiste?!

Shaoran: nada (en vos baja) para que le di los poderes, ahora puede escuchar todo.

Touya: (lo mira como si lo hubiera escuchado) ¬¬

Sakura: espero que...

Touya: lo se pero no te preocupes estamos aquí para protegerte.

Shaoran: ¿y el joven Yukito?

Touya: el tambien ira, acompañado por su novia, Akizuki.

Sakura: ¡¿qué?!

Shaoran: ¡perfecto!

Eriol: Akizuki, acaso no es ... no puede ser. ¿No será Nakuru?

Sakura: ¿eh?

Eriol: yo le pediré a Tomoyo que vaya conmigo. Así que todos iremos en pareja ¿eh?

Tomoyo: (sale de su cuarto) iré pero con una condición.

Eriol: ¿ y puedes decirnos cual es?

Tomoyo: si...

Sakura: pues dinos.

Tomoyo: que Todos vayan vestidos con los diseños que he hecho.

Todos los Presentes: (se caen otra ves)

Sakura: de acuerdo. Je je.

Tomoyo: Todos se verán maravillosos.

Sakura: ( en vos baja) si pero que pasara con Meiling, ella no tiene pareja.

Shaoran: ¿dijiste algo?

Sakura: no nada ...je je.

Mientras tanto en el parque pingüino...

: (sentada en el Rey Pingüino) ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿qué puedo hacer para arruinarles el día?...todos estarán juntos y no podré tomar el cuerpo del chico. Un momento esa chica que menciono, Meiling, me podría servir pero como,

necesito de los poderes de todas las cartas para destruirlos a todos. (se va volando a la escuela) los matare, a todos.


	10. La reunión en la Escuela Tomoeda

Capitulo 10: La reunión en la Escuela Tomoeda.

En la casa de Sakura...

Sakura: Shaoran, puedes acompañarme al aeropuerto.

Shaoran: claro, ¿por qué razón?

Sakura: nada importante.

Shaoran: bien.

En el aeropuerto...

Shaoran: Meii...Meiling... ¿qué haces aquí?

Meiling: ¿no te alegra verme?

Shaoran: no es eso, es que solamente...

Sakura: Meiling también bien para la reunión.

Shaoran: pero...

Al día siguiente en la casa de Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: aquí están. ¿qué les parece?

Sakura: (sonrojada) Bien.

Autor: voy a definir los trajes.

Sakura: Un traje de seda , de un azul marino, con la silueta de las hojas de

durazno.

Shaoran: Una traje muy parecido al traje verde que tenia , a diferencia de que el

logo ya no estaba, ni el sombrero, ah es verde marino.

Tomoyo: Un traje violeta, muy similar al de Sakura.

Eriol: El traje era exactamente igual al de Clow solo sin el sombrero.

Touya, Kajo, Yukito y Nakuru: solo estaban con una ropa sport elegante.

Meiling: un traje de seda muy largo con unas cinta en el cabello (ya no tiene

colas)

Eriol: lo sabía, eras tú.

Sakura: Eriol acaso ¿ella no es?

Eriol: si, ella es Rubimoon.

Nakuru: bueno así es, como has estado Sakura...

Sakura: bien, gracias.

Eriol: ¿y en donde está Spinelsun?

Nakuru: ah ye refieres a Spit, lo deje en casa.

En la casa de Eriol...

Spit: (volando por todas parte, claro ebrio) que feliz soy, quiero jugar, quiero jugar.

Nakuru: (riendo) hubieras visto como estaba...

Eriol: le dejaste que comiera dulces, tu sabes lo que le sucede.

Nakuru: (riéndose) si, lo sé.

Eriol: bien eso ya no importa.

Sakura: disculpa, pero ¿a ti no te atraía mi hermano?

Nakuru: es verdad, pero me di cuenta que Yukito y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Sakura: claro.

Nakuru: sin mencionar que ambos no somos seres humanos.

Sakura: si tienes razón ^_^ je , je

Shaoran: bien vamos.

Sakura: pero Meiling.

Shaoran: ¿no te preocupes? (le muestra la carta de los gemelos y la toca con la espada)

Meiling: Shaoran, ¿qué haces?

Shaoran: (hay dos Shaoran y los dos dicen al mismo tiempo) ¡bien nos vamos!

Meiling: (sonriendo) si.

Sakura: espera son exactamente iguales, llamarían la atención.

Shaoran 1: tienes razón pero que hacemos.

Meiling: bueno, yo siempre quise ver ha Shaoran con el cabello y ojos verdes.

Shaoran 2: ¿verdes?

Tomoyo: eso se puede solucionar. (saca una caja)

Shaoran 2: no ... no... alto... deténgase. (ya sentado con el cabello pintado)

Eriol: ahora si vamos.

En el Escuela Tomoeda...

Shaoran: wow! hay mucha gente.....

Sakura: (abrazándolo) si , es cierto....

Autor: todos miran a la pareja dándose cuenta que al lado está el otro Shaoran.....todos quedan en silencio.

Tomoyo: el es el hermano gemelo de Lee ^_^U

Autor: la gente al escuchar eso dejan de tomar atención....

Shaoran 1: ^_^U

Shaoran 2: ^_^U

Sakura: bueno vamos.....

Meiling: si!

Autor: bailan por un tiempo hasta que ven a Chiharu , la cual se acerca a ellos...

Chuharu: hola amigos cuanto tiempo, que alegría me da verlos juntos a ustedes dos Sakura....

Sakura: (sonrojado)

Chiharu: (mira a Meiling) amiga que alegría verte.....vaya parece q se te cumplieron tus deseos, ya estas con Shaoran..... ^_^

Meiling: si ^_^U

Chiharu: y tu cómo te llamas?

Shaoran 2: yo? ^_^U

Chiharu: si tu.....¬¬

Shaoran: yo.....me llamo.....(mira a Touya) Touya!

Takashi: que coincidencia......igual q el hermano de Sakura

Shaoran: Yamazaki!

Takashi: (abrazando a Chiharo por detrás) que tal amigo?

Chiharu: mi amor aquí no....(sonrojada)

Takashi: ok mi vida (sonríe) (la suelta)

Tomoyo: que lindos! (sonríe)

Eriol: (sonrojado trata de abrazar a Tomoyo pero esta se le adelanta)

Tomoyo:(abrazando a Eriol) querías esto?

Eriol: (sonríe y la mira a los ojos) si....^_^

Touya: ¬¬ Touya?

Shaoran 2: lo siento no se me ocurrió nada ^_^U

Touya: ¬¬

Sakura: Chiharo, y Rika?

Chiharo: (señalando a una esquina del recinto donde esta Rika hablando con el Profesor Terada) allí

Sakura: ^_^

Shaoran: pues ahora q hacemos?

Sakura: (lo abraza) solo quiero estar contigo...

Shaoran: (sonríe)

Naoko: hola amigos!

Todos al mismo tiempo: HOLA!

Sakura: disculpa nos presentas?

Autor: en estos momentos Naoko es una chica muy simpática y ya no usa lentes, está en un instituto particular, ya que quiere ser escritora......^_^, este instituto es de la alta sociedad.

Naoko: (acompañada por 3 jóvenes) oh disculpen, los voy a presentar , ellos son unos amigos de mi instituto.....

Sakura: mmm

Naoko: el es Kosuke Herokazu.....

Kosuke: mucho gusto mi lady....(le besa la mano a Sakura).....

Shaoran: ¬¬

Sakura: (se sonroja) el gusto es mío....

Kosuke: (sonríe)

Naoko: el viene de una familia muy adinerada, sabe mucho de Kendo... =^_^=

Shaoran: (susurra) yo lo vencería

Kosuke: (sonríe) no lo creo.....(lo mira a los ojos)

Shaoran: ¬¬

Kosuke: ^_^

Naoko: jeje bueno, no pelen

Kosuke: si ok.....

Naoko: el es Max ....

Max: (pone la mano en la nuca) mucho gusto jeje ^_^

Naoko: el viene de Norte América y su padre es dueño de una gran empresa.....

Max: si jeje

Sakura: (sonríe y se percata que hay otro joven y lo mira, él esta muy serio)

Naoko: o lo siento, el es Kyo.........

Kyo: ¬¬ hola (voltea la mirada y mira a Rika)

Rika: (se percata y le sonríe) ^_^

Kyo: ( un poco sonrojado voltea)

Sakura: mucho gusto ellos son Eriol, Tomoyo,Shaoran, Touya, Yukito,Nakoru, Kajo, Meiling , Touya ^_^U.....y yo Sakura....

Max y Kosuke: mucho gusto!

Sakura: vaya estas muy bien acompañada.....

Naoko: ^_^ si

Kosuke: (se acerca a Sakura) señorita Sakura, me permite una pieza?

Sakura: (sonrojada) yo?......(mira a Shaoran)

Shaoran: ¬¬

Sakura: (se rie) bueno....

Shaoran: 0.0!

Eriol: jeje....

Shaoran: ¬¬

Max: (sonrojado) señorita Tomoyo ......le gustaría.....que.....nosotros.....bueno le gustaría bailar conmigo?

Tomoyo: (sonríe) encantada ^_^

Eriol: 0.0!

Shaoran: ^_^

Eriol: ¬¬

Eriol y Shaoran: (miran como se llevan a sus parejas y se quedan helados)

Max: (bailando con Tomoyo) muchas gracias por bailar, eres una joven encantadora ^_^

Tomoyo: gracias....^_^

Eriol: LO MATARE!!!!

Shaoran: jeje ^_^

Autor: en eso empieza una pieza lenta.

Shaoran: 0.0!

Kosuke: que linda eres....

Sakura: (sonrojada lo abraza siguiendo el ritmo)

Shaoran: 0.0!!!!!

Eriol: ¬¬

Shaoran: LO MATARE!!!!!

Kosuke: (sigue bailando)

Autor: mientras bailan se acerca una joven a Kosuke

Joven: Kosuke!

Kosuke: (voltea y la mira) !!!

Joven: que crees que haces?

Kosuke: Alicia!! yo ^_^U jeje bailando

Alicia: eso veo.....¬¬

Kosuke: disculpe....Sakura ella es Alicia, Alicia ella es Sakura......

Alicia: hola ¬¬

Kosuke: Alicia es mi prometida!!!

Sakura: PROMETIDA!!!

Naoko: PROMETIDA!!!!

Alicia: asi es....su prometida.....(abraza a Kosuke)

Kosuke: ^_^

Sakura: ya veo, felicidades

Kosuke: Gracias ^_^U

Shaoran: mucho gusto......yo soy Shaoran, el novio de Sakura (la abraza)

Alicia: (lo mira y se sonroja) hola....

Kosuke: ¬¬

Meiling: (bailando con Shaoran) =u.u=

Shaoran 2: (sonrie) ^_^

: demonios.....esa niña esta acompañada.....

Tomoyo: me disculpas , ahora quiero bailar con Eriol....

Max: no te preocupes ^_^ gracias por bailar.....

Tomoyo: fue un placer ^_^

Max: (se retira)

Kosuke: bueno me retiro adios.....

Alicia: adios......

Kosuke: Hasta luego mi lady....fue un placer conocerle

Alicia: ¬¬

Shaoran: ¬¬

: (mira a Kosuke)

Kosuke: (hablando con Alicia)

A. Shadow: (sonrie) puedo utilizarlo....

Tomoyo: Eriol......quieres bailar...

Eriol: claro! (se acerca a ella)

Tomoyo: (lo saca a bailar)

Eriol: (sonrojado) bailas muy bien....

Tomoyo: tu no te quedas atras...

Eriol: gracias......

Autor: jeje ^_^ bueno que querían, estoy presentando a los personajes de mi siguiente fic.....espero q les guste.....

: ya me canse (se va corriendo contra Sakura saca una espada y corre hacia ella para atacarla) ah!!!!!

Kosuke: 0.0!!!

Sakura: (se da cuenta) ah!!!!!(grita)

Kosuke: ¬¬ (corre hacia Sakura y detiene la espada con sus manos, las cuales empiezan a sangrar)

Alicia: Kosuke! (corre hacia él)

Kosuke: (la mira) no te preocupes, estoy bien ^_^

Alicia: porque lo hiciste?(llorando)

Kosuke: (sonrie) no lo se ^_^

: maldición (desaparece)

Touya: (sale corriendo)(en el camino se transforma)

: malditos! (suspira) pude escapar.....(flotando detrás del reloj)

Touya: (sonríe) no lo creo....(aparece flotando detrás de la torre del reloj)

: tu! (sale volando)

Touya: detente! (le lanza el mismo ataque de diamantes que usa Yue pero son de color violeta y lo hace con las dos manos)

: (es herida por el ataque y cae al suelo)

Touya: (baja a verla)

: (no responde)

Touya:(se acerca a ver)

: (se levanta y usa el poder de la carta sueño)

Touya: (se duerme y cae al suelo)

: (sonrie y desaparece)

Sakura: Kosuke! estas bien?

Kosuke: no se preocupes señorita ^_^

Sakura: (le toma sus manos heridas)

Kosuke: (se sonroja y la mira a los ojos)

Sakura: (lo mira y sonrie)

Alicia: (mira a Kosuke)

Kosuke: (sonrie a Sakura)

Alicia: (susurra) la quiere.....

Shaoran: (mira a sakura)....ella....

Sakura: (le sonríe a Kosuke)

Shaoran: ella..........no......jeje (sonrie)

Kyo: (mira a Kosuke) ¬¬ él es.....muy fuerte.....

Kosuke: (se levanta) ok.....(mira a Alicia) vámonos Alicia....

Alicia: (lo mira y sonríe) si...

Max: (piensa) estos chicos tiene algo especial....

Sakura: (mira a Max)

Max: (mira una imagen en su mente, ve el libro de clow) _.......que fue eso? 0.0!

Tomoyo: pasa algo?

Max: no nada, me retiro.....

Tomoyo: adios.....

Sakura: vámonos Shaoran, tengo miedo, un mal presentimiento.

Shaoran: si sakura....vamos.....

Kosuke: adiós.....mi lady....(se va con Alicia)

Touya: maldición! (cierra los ojos) u.u zzz

Shaoran: (mira a Touya) Touya! (corre hacia el) estas bien?

Touya: _ protege a Sakura.......la carta esta aquí aun...

Shaoran: 0.0! que!!!

Sakura: (en el patio de la escuela) Shaoran?

Shaoran: (corre hacia sakura) Sakura! gracias a Dios estas aquí...

Sakura: (lo abraza) si....

Shaoran: (sonríe) (la abraza con fuerza)

Sakura: (siente dolor) Shaoran?

Shaoran: (cambia a la Carta Oscura) si?

Sakura: (grita) ah!!!!!!!!!

: (susurra) muere.....(sonrie)

Shaoran: (escucha el grito) Sakura!!!!!(sale corriendo al patio)

Touya: no _

Shaoran: (en el patio, no la encuentras, solo esta su listón sobre una nota)

Nota: si quieres a tu querida Sakura, ven al parque pingüino solo......si no ella muere.......

Shaoran: maldita! MALDITA!!!!


	11. No me dejes Final

Capitulo 11: No me dejes......

En el parque Pingüino......

Shaoran: Sakura!!!!

Sakura: (esta atada flotando en el aire)

Shaoran: Sakura......(la mira) Sakura!!!!!

Sakura: (abre los ojos) Shaoran?...Shaoran.....Shaoran!!!! ayúdame!!!!

Shaoran: enseguida voy!

: (se pone en su camino) detente joven Lee..

Shaoran: apartate!

: o que? (sonrie)

Shaoran: te voy a matar....

: (sonríe) inténtalo......(le tira un rodillaso en el estomago)

Shaoran: 0.0! (escupe sangre)

Sakura: (grita) Shaoran no!!!!

: (lo patea en el suelo) muérete!!!

Shaoran: AH!!!!

: muérete!!!

Susurro: Fuerza....

: (sonrie)

Eriol: (golpea a la carta , apartándolo de Shaoran)

Sakura: Eriol! Ayuda a Shaoran....!!!

Eriol: si......(levanta a Shoran)

Shaoran: (se levanta) déjame...(invoca a su espada)

Eriol: espada......(saca su espada)

Shaoran y Eriol: AH!!!!!! (atacan a la carta)

: (sonríe)

Touya: (aparece detrás de la carta y la toma de los brazos para que no se mueva)

: que?!

Touya: llego tu fin....(sonrie)

: (sonríe) idiota......(susurra) doble.......(se duplica)

Touya: que demonios!

Shaoran y Eriol: (se detienen)

: (las dos caratas dicen doble y se dupilican, son 6 )

Yue: ¬¬ parece q ahora si estamos completos.......

Kero: si......(se transforma) ...listo!

: (las 4 al mismo tiempo) empecemos (salen volando en diferentes direcciones)(una se queda cuidando a Sakura) (los demás no se dan cuenta)

Autor: cada uno sigue a uno......el el templo.....

Shaoran: te matare....

: ven por mi (sonríe)

Shaoran: ah!!!!! (la ataca con la espada)

: (saca la espada y bloquea)

Autor: En la la universidad.....

Eriol: Lista?

: Lista...

Eriol: (la enreda en hilos) (sonríe)

: (sonríe y los quema)

Eriol: jeje (la mira)

Autor: En la escuela Tomoeda

Yue: muere.........

: (le tira los mismos cristales)

Yue: (los esquiva) estas lista....

: (sonríe)

Yue: para ser....juzgada

Autor: en la torre del reloj

Touya: deja en paz a Sakura....

: oblígame....

Touya: (extiende las alas y ataca son dos espadas de cristal)

: que?

Touya: esta ves no me engañaras.....(la ataca)

: (saca su espada y bloquea)

Touya: (sonríe) (voltea la otra espada y la atraviesa)

: 0.0 (sangrando)

Touya: (sonríe y retira la espada)

: (sangrando) maldito...(se desvanece)

Eriol: (la ataca con la espada) (se mueve muy ágil y sereno)

: no lo haces nada mal (luchando con el con la espada)

Eriol: tu tampoco, pero basta de halagos.....(la lastima)

: (sonríe y lo ataca)

Eriol: (se le caen los lentes)

: te tengo.....

Eriol: (sonríe) (pasa despacio la espada por su cintura y la atraviesa) tonta.....

: (se desvanece)

Yue: (ataca a la carta con cristales)

: (se desvanece)

Yue: algo raro pasa, es......muy fácil......¬¬

Kero: (la ataca con fuego)

: (lo esquiva) eso es todo gatito?

Kero: cállate! (la sigue atacando)

: (le tira un rayo)

Kero: (lo esquiva)

: (aparece detrás de el)

Kero: q!?

: muere!

Touya y Yue: (la atacan y esta desvanece)

Touya: no hay duda que aun eres un muñeco tonto..

Kero: ¬¬

: bien joven Lee.....atácame.....

Shaoran: (la ataca)

: (sonríe)(lo ataca)

Shaoran: muerte (la lastima con un rayo)

: 0.0! (se cae)

Shaoran: muere.....

: (le tira tierra en los ojos)

Shaoran: x_x

: (desaparece)

Shaoran: (abre los ojos) donde esta?

Sakura: Shaoran!!!!

Shaoran: Sakura....pero como?

Sakura: (lo abraza) te amo.....

Shaoran: yo también.....

Sakura: (susurra al oído) muere.....(sonríe)

Sakura: (le tira un rayo)

Shaoran: (sale volando) ah!!!!

Sakura: (se transforma en la carta Shadow)

Shaoran: maldita....

: que confiado eres.....(se acerca)

Shaoran: tu también...(sonríe)

: (es atravesada por una espada) 0.0! (cae al suelo)

Shaoran: gracias.....

Shaoran 2: de nada (sonríe) (se une a el)

Shaoran: (sonríe) (se recupera de la herida)(se levanta)

Autor: todos van al parque pingüino y ven la ultima carta

: magnifico (aplaude) son muy hábiles.....

Shaoran: déjala! porque haces esto?!

: porque? ......no seria tan divertido si ella no sufre un poco (sonríe)

Shaoran: maldita!

: (las sombras de las copias se unen a ella) AH!!!!

Yue: eso era......ahora es mas fuerte.....

: (los ataca a todos con esferas negras de energía)

Autor: todos están en el piso mal heridos....

Touya: que poder.....(toce sangre)

Sakura: Shaoran!!!Hermano!!! (llorando) déjalos!!!

: mueran todos!!!!

Sakura: (aparecen las cartas Sakura y iluminan a Sakura liberándola)(Sakura ve a Clow)

Clow: Sakura.......destruye la carta......

Sakura: no puedo, o perderé a Shaoran.......

Clow: esa carta no la cree yo....lo creo mi discípulo, un hechicero llamado Shadow.....destrúyela, solo hazlo.....

Sakura: si......lo hare....

: que demonios!

Sakura: (con su báculo en sus manos) déjalos en paz!!!

: parece que la linda Sakura quiere pelear...

Sakura: déjalos.....Ahora!!!

: (retocede mientras Sakura avanza)

Sakura: déjalos ahora!!!!

: ah!!!! (la ataca con su espada)

Sakura: (destruye su espada con la punta de su báculo)

: AH! (suelta la espada rota)

Sakura: deja en paz a mis....seres queridos!!!

: (la ataca con hielo) (piensa) porque tiene tanto poder?

Sakura: (lo desaparece)

: (se tropieza) no por favor, no me destruyas.....

Sakura: no lo hare......te doy a sellar

: no , yo no seré tu títere!!

Sakura: (se detiene)

: (saca una bola de energía negra) muere.....

Shaoran: no!!!!!(se pone protegiendo a Sakura....)

Sakura: no!!!!!!

Shaoran: (es lastimado de muerte, sangrando)

Sakura: no por favor, Shaoran, no.....(llorando)

: torpe.....

Sakura: muere!!!(la ataca con los poderes de todas las cartas en su báculo)

: (esta herida de muerte)

Sakura: por favor no te mueras, Shaoran por favor , no te mueras......

Shaoran: (le acaricia la mejilla) te amo......Sakura.....

Sakura: (posa su mejilla en su mano) y yo a ti.......(sonríe con los ojos llorosos)

Shaoran: (cierra los ojos sonriendo) te amo........

Sakura: Shaoran? Shaoran.......(lo abraza) Shaoran.....(llorando)

Eriol: por Dios....(mira al Suelo)

Touya: pobre Sakura.....(golpea el suelo)

: (se levanta moribunda) si! sufre sufre!!! (se ríe)

Touya: MUERETE!!!!! (la mata)

: (saca una bola de energía blanca?) me los llevare a todos.....a todos (sonríe y se rie de una forma desquiciada)

Eriol: que? no no te atrevas........

: borrare.....toda su existencia........

Eriol: no!!!!!

: (la suelta)

Autor: La bola de energía ilumina a todos , la ultima imagen que se ve es a Sakura abrazando a Shaoran.....y las palabras........"Te amo".........

..............Un nuevo Inicio............

Amanece en Tomoeda , todos viven felices y en paz, no hay nada extraño hasta el dia de hoy..............

En la escuela Tomoeda

Tomoyo: espérame.......(corriendo hacia una chica)

Chica: (volta) hola Tomoyo! (sonrie)

Tomoyo: Hola Sakura!

Sakura: (sonrie)

Tomoyo: que harás por u cumpleaños numero 18.....?

Sakura: nada especial... (sonríe mientras entran a clases)

Así están las cosas en Tomoeda , todo es pacifico y normal, pero eso solo es el comienzo.......................

_**Autor: Aquí empieza una nueva historia llena de acción y romance, así que prepárense porque lo que sigue es muy bueno, aquí Kosuke ^_^ muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les haya agradado, así que nos vemos......adiós.....**_

_**La continuación de este fic es una serie así que es muy largo y interesante, ^_^ se llama "Nova Card Captor" espero que les guste.**_

_**Actualidad: Esto lo escribí cuando tenía unos…14 o 15 años dios…que recuerdos, creo que esta fue la primera vez que aparece Kosuke como personaje y/o autor…inclusive tiene el formato de un guion jeje. Espero que les haya gustado y no sé después de acabar "Solo busco tu sonrisa" continúe esta. Un abrazo a todos. Dejen reviews si es que les ha gustado y bueno si es que gustarian que lo continuara. Un saludo.  
**_


End file.
